


After the shower

by weweretold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weweretold/pseuds/weweretold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before John and Sherlock's first kiss, John thinks of Sherlock when he touches himself. He wonders why Sherlock blushes whenever he walks into the kitchen after a shower, his hair still wet. Sherlock, of course, sees right through him, and wonders if he should bring it up, or just join John tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://weweretoldandwelistened.tumblr.com/post/129779510710/even-before-john-and-sherlocks-first-kiss-john).

Even before John and Sherlock's first kiss, John thinks of Sherlock when he touches himself. He wonders why Sherlock blushes whenever he walks into the kitchen after a shower, his hair still wet. Sherlock, of course, sees right through him, and wonders if he should bring it up, or just join John tomorrow.

Then, one day, Sherlock is in a particularly belligerent mood. He’s had enough of this endless dancing around each other, the increasingly long stares, the way he hears John’s breath catch when they pass just a bit too close to each other in the kitchen. The adrenaline of his ever-increasing crush on John muddles his thoughts and it is getting in the way of his work.

So he decides to do something about it.

Fuck all.

When Sherlock hears the shower turn on, he feels the Pavlovian effect of many mornings before this one steer the blood towards his groin: the knowledge of water running over John’s naked body, images of the softness of John’s skin turning wet, of the softness between John’s legs turning hard. Alone in the kitchen, Sherlock musters up the remaining bit of courage while he softly rubs himself through the thin silk of his dressing gown.

And then, just when he finally gets up, he hears the bathroom door open, and John walks out towards the kitchen, stark naked and obviously aroused, his face drawn into a determined expression, but his uncertainty betrayed by the hesitation in his step.

“Oh,” they say almost simultaneously.

“I –” Sherlock starts.

“I know you’ve been listening to me in the mornings,” John interrupts him. He holds up his hand. “Let me finish or I’ll lose my courage. I’ve been thinking about you. And I can’t take it anymore. Please…” His voice falters and he frowns, lowering his eyes. “God, this sounds ridiculous. Never mind.”

And as John starts to turn back, Sherlock is on him, unaware of his dressing gown falling open while he grabs John and spins him back around, and his lips are wet and warm on John’s mouth, and John’s hands are in his hair before they slide Sherlock’s dressing gown off his shoulders, and they completely forget about the shower until later, when they lie wet and sticky in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are more than welcome!


End file.
